


The Day After

by whispered_story



Series: The Dizzy Heights [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Fae, Established Relationship, Fae & Fairies, Fae Jared, Fae Jensen, M/M, Magic, Self-Lubrication, Spells & Enchantments, Student Jared, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set right after the first time Jared and Jensen sleep together. Jared and Jensen spend the weekend together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day After

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by the amazing [dancing_adrift](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Adrift/pseuds/Dancing_Adrift)!
> 
> Timestamp for [The Dizzy Heights of This Dreamed of World](http://akintay.livejournal.com/200249.html).

It's almost noon when Jared wakes up for the second time that morning. The room is filled with sunlight, and the smell of coffee and food is heavy in the air.

Jensen is just sliding back under the sheets again.

"Mmmm, hey," Jared mumbles, words a little slurred. He stretches and yawns, while flopping over onto his back. He feels a little bit sore, a slight twinge in his backside, but the feeling isn't unpleasant. It's a reminder of what they did earlier, the absolutely amazing way it felt, and that's something Jared is gladly reminded of. The tackiness between his thighs and cheeks – lube and his own slick and Jensen's come – is less enjoyable though and Jared scrunches up his nose.

Jensen smiles down at him, getting comfortable sitting up against the headboard. "I made breakfast," he says, and brushes his fingers against Jared's brow. "I figured you might be hungry."

"You figured right," Jared says. He pushes himself up and moves to sit next to Jensen, the sheets clutched against his stomach with one hand. It seems a bit stupid to feel shy around Jensen now, after this morning, but years of being a little too chubby before he hit his growth spurt and then too skinny and lanky made Jared feel a little self-conscious about his body. He's filled out a lot, built up muscles by working out regularly over the last couple of years, but he still feels weird being naked around other people. Especially guys. The only times Jared has been naked around other guys has been in locker rooms and it'd been all about competing with each other and Jared hadn't measured up for the longest time.

"You good?" Jensen murmurs, and dips his head down down, kissing Jared's naked shoulder. "No regrets?"

Jared snorts and shakes his head.

"Absolutely none," he says. His sudden shyness aside, the morning has been the best few hours of Jared's entire life so far.

Jensen looks pleased and he kisses Jared softly, leaving the faint taste of minty toothpaste and coffee on Jared's lips, before picking up a tray from next to the bed and arranging it carefully over their laps. There's coffee and a bowl with strawberries, raspberries and slices of apples, and a plate for each of them with an omelet.

"Is this the Jensen special for the morning after?" Jared asks, grinning. For a second, he's reminded of his first morning with Sandy and feels a flash of guilt. He liked her, still cares for her, but looking back at it now he knows he never should have started dating her. He hadn't realized it then but this thing with Jensen had already started to build.

"Hey," Jensen says softly, carding his fingers through Jared's hair, pushing it back. "You got kinda lost in your thoughts there."

"Sorry," Jared mutters, ducking his head. "I was just thinking about some stuff."

"Wanna talk about it?" Jensen offers.

Jared gives him a small smile, and shakes his head.

"Nah, I think I'd rather eat this omelet before it gets cold," he says. "It looks really great."

"I put cheese and mushrooms and spinach in it," Jensen says. "Hope that's okay."

"Perfect," Jared assures him and grabs the fork. He starts eating, humming around the first mouthful because it tastes amazing. He finishes his omelet and half of Jensen's, while Jensen eats most of the fruit.

"You can cook for me more often," Jared says after he finishes off Jensen's omelet. He's tempted to lick the plate clean, but he doesn't want to look like a total pig in front of Jensen.

He turns his head to the side to grin at Jensen and finds him looking back with a fond smile on his face.

"You have no idea how many times I've imagined this," Jensen murmurs.

"Me pressuring you into being my personal cook?"

"Starting my day like this, idiot," Jensen replies. "The whole shebang: waking up with you, having breakfast with you, really good morning sex."

"Sorry I made you wait so long," Jared says, then grins. "Really good sex, huh?"

Jensen pokes him in the ribs, and then puts the tray aside next to the bed.

"Well, I was doing most of the work so yeah, it was really good," he mocks.

"Hey!" Jared cries out, and Jensen laughs. He pulls Jared close, one hand on his shoulder, and kisses him.

"So worth the wait," he murmurs against Jared's lips. Jared sighs and kisses Jensen back for a few moments, before he pulls back.

"I need to brush my teeth and take a shower," he says. "I probably stink."

Jensen nuzzles his neck, dropping a couple of small kisses onto the skin.

"You smell fine," he says. "But I'm not opposed to the idea of taking a shower with you."

The thought of Jensen, naked and wet, makes Jared feel a pull low in his belly, and he nods eagerly.

Jensen gives him one last kiss before he slides out of bed and heads straight for the bathroom. Jared follows more slowly, eyes lingering on Jensen's backside and his legs. Jensen is perfect, from his wide shoulders to his strong thighs and bowed legs. Jared might be taller than him, but he's also kind of skinny from the waist down no matter how much he works out and his limbs seem even ganglier now in comparison to Jensen's.

"Are you coming?" Jensen calls over his shoulder, looking back at him. He runs his eyes up and down Jared's body slowly and then grins, raising an eyebrow playfully. Jared flushes and catches up to him with a few long strides. Walking makes the mess between his legs even more noticeable, sticky and wet, and he can't wait to get under the hot spray. This whole self-lubricating thing still seems utterly weird to him, if convenient, and he's more glad than ever that all the spells and protection allowed him to grow up normal, or this would have been one hell of a confusing thing.

In the bathroom, Jensen turns the shower on and Jared groans when he catches sight of himself in the mirror.

"God, I look like a mess," he complains, a little embarrassed. His hair is untidy, kind of stringy with dried sweat.

"You look fine," Jensen replies and comes up behind him. He slides his hands around Jared's waist, one of them wet and cold from the shower, and kisses Jared's shoulder. He's pressed up against him and the feel of his soft cock makes Jared feel the first waves of arousal again.

"Liar, I look..." he starts and waves his hand at his reflection.

"Like you got laid and it was really good," Jensen finishes with a grin. "It's a good look on you."

Jared scowls at him through the mirror.

"I think I liked you better when you were grumpy and broody, biker boy."

Jensen laughs and slaps his hand against Jared's stomach.

"I can wear my leather jacket and boots in bed next time, if that's your kinda thing," he teases. Jared flushes at the sudden mental image he gets, and Jensen laughs harder.

"Come on, shower should be warm now," he says, turning them around and marching Jared into the shower.

Jensen's shower is big, and the water is indeed hot and the pressure perfect. It takes a little maneuvering, but then they're both under the spray, facing each other. Jared tips his head back, letting his hair get wet. He looks down at Jensen, blinking the water out of his eyes. Jensen looks good wet, even better than Jared thought he would, his tan smooth skin glistening, hair slicked back.

Jensen grins at him knowingly.

"Want me to wash your back, sweetheart?" he offers.

"I want you to kiss me," Jared replies and Jensen laughs softly. He winds one arm around Jared's waist, places his free hand on the back of his neck, and tugs him down into a kiss. The water makes it slick, their lips sliding together, and Jared moans happily. They're pressed together now, and he can feel Jensen's dick is half-hard.

"I love kissing you," Jared murmurs against Jensen's mouth. Jensen hums, and slowly pulls back.

"I love how freaking tall you are," he replies, thumb stroking Jared's nape.

"Yeah?"

Jensen nods.

"I always wondered what you looked like," he admits. "If you'd be tall or short, what color your hair was, what your smile was like."

"And were you disappointed?" Jared asks, only half joking.

Jensen's expression softens, his eyes searching Jared's face.

"There's not a single thing about you that's disappointing," he promises. Jared feels himself blush, and he's glad the hot water is probably making his skin look flushed anyway.

"Bet you didn't think that when I told you I was straight and kicked you out of my apartment," he says. "Or when I kissed Sandy in front of you."

Jensen shakes his head.

"That's in the past now, Jay. The whole situation wasn't easy for either of us, but we're good now," he says.

"I'm still sorry," Jared stresses and brushes his mouth over Jensen's cheekbone, licking off the water there.

Jensen turns his head, kisses Jared quickly, then swats his ass.

"Let's get cleaned up and stop dwelling in the past," he says.

Jensen's shampoo smells fresh and a little woodsy, some exclusive brand Jared has never even heard of. He likes using it, likes that his hair will smell like Jensen's. The body gel, from the same brand, is squirted onto a big poofy sponge and Jensen starts washing Jared's skin. It's nice, relaxing, and Jared closes his eyes and enjoys being taken care of. Jensen stops at the swell of his ass, the tips of his fingers brushing against Jared's crack.

"How are you feeling?" he asks. "Sore?"

"'s fine," Jared mumbles, and rests his head on Jensen's shoulder. "Keep going."

Jensen laughs softly. One of his fingers slides between Jared's cheeks, rubbing up and down a few times and letting the water wash away the residue of what they did earlier that morning. The touch isn't sexual, but Jared still feels his body react, a wave of arousal rushing through him. He'd been an idiot to ever think sex with a guy wouldn't be the best thing in the world.

When Jared is clean, he returns the favor. This isn't something he's ever done with a girlfriend. The handful of times he's shared a shower with a girl were mostly about trying out sex in a shower than getting clean, but it feels nice. There's something intimate and yet comforting about Jensen's touch and Jared likes the way Jensen is all relaxed and loose as he washes him clean, too.

They get out, the room all steamed up, and they wrap themselves up in big, fluffy towels.

"What's the plan for the rest of the day?" Jared asks, wiping his hand over the mirror. He peers at himself and tries to fix the parting of his hair, pushing strands to the side.

"Do you have a session with Jeff scheduled for today?" Jensen asks.

"Shit. Yeah," Jared mutters, disappointed that he won't get to spend the day with Jensen.

"I'll ask him if he wants to come here," Jensen suggests. "You can train while I take care of some stuff. I need to talk to a few people about Adrianne's whereabouts."

"You can come watch us for a while," Jared suggests. "You haven't in a long time."

"Yeah? You don't think I'll distract you?" Jensen asks.

"Maybe," Jared admits. "But I've gotten pretty good."

"And you want to impress me," Jensen says in a teasing voice. Jared shrugs, his cheeks growing hot.

"Maybe."

Jensen kisses his cheek.

"I'll come watch you guys for a little while then," he agrees.

+

Jeff comes and gives them both hugs, before they settle in the living-room with mugs of tea. Jared thinks it's a little weird to drink hot tea in the summer, but Jensen and Jeff seem to like it and Jensen keeps stressing how good it is for you. He can recite the different healing property of every single herb in existence.

"What happened with Adrianne?" Jeff asks once they've all gotten comfortable.

Jensen sighs.

"I caught up with her, but there were others there with her. More than I expected," he says. "She managed to get away, but I got her pretty good. She's going to need a few days to recover."

"She got you, too," Jared points out.

"What?" Jeff asks, gaze sweeping over Jensen.

Jensen points to the small cut on his temple and smiles.

"It's nothing."

"His ribs are bruised, too," Jared adds. Jeff looks at them with raised eyebrows, a grin forming on his lips.

"Well, it's going to take a little more than that to get Jensen down," he says. "And he doesn't look like he's in pain to me."

"It's 'cause I had an excellent nurse waiting here for me," Jensen mocks, nudging Jared.

"Oh shut up," he mutters, ducking his head. Jensen slides an arm around Jared's shoulder and tugs him against his side, kissing his cheek.

"I'm just teasing, sweetheart. I really appreciated you taking care of me," he murmurs.

Jeff clears his throat. Jared looks at him and flushes, but Jeff is watching them with a pleased smile on his face.

"So, I take it you two talked?"

"Yeah," Jensen says and winks at Jared.

"Good," Jeff says, nodding his head. "That's good. I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks, Jeff," Jensen says and then claps his hands down onto his thighs. "Well, let's get started then. I have some things to do, people to talk to."

Jeff nods and gets up, and Jared does too.

"You'll come watch us for a bit first, right?" he asks, giving Jensen a hopeful look. Jensen smiles and nods, and follows them outside.

He stays on the patio, leaning against the railing as Jared and Jeff warm up a little and then get in position. Jared stomach flutters, knowing Jensen is watching them,.

"Jeff!" Jensen calls out before they start. "Go easy while I'm watching. If you hurt him, I might come and kick your ass."

"Feeling a little protective, huh?" Jeff calls back, smirking. He gives Jared a conspiring look. "Let's show him what we can do, kiddo."

Having Jensen there, watching them, turns out to be a good motivation rather than a distraction. Jared's always worked hard with Jeff, because Jensen and Jeff stressed how important it was but also because Jared genuinely enjoyed it. Now, he finds himself feeling a burning desire to prove to Jensen that he is good at this, that he's made a lot of progress over the past few weeks. He wants Jensen to be impressed, to be proud of him.

Neither he nor Jeff hold back. Despite the fact that he's aware of Jensen's presence, Jared focuses on the movements of his body, on blocking Jeff's attacks and fighting back, the moves familiar and comfortable to him after weeks and weeks of training. Jensen calls out tips every now and then, tells Jared to watch his left side, to move in closer, to adjust his stance a little – soft guidance that Jared has no problem incorporating.

When they take a break, Jensen is smiling at them.

"What do you think?" Jeff asks, breathing hard, as if he knows Jared is burning to hear Jensen's opinions.

"It looked great from here," Jensen says and smirks. "You gotta be careful, old man, or the student will surpass the teacher."

Jared beams at the praise, brushing sweaty hair out of his face.

Jeff claps him on the back.

"Yeah, your boy is pretty damn good at this," he agrees, and Jared ducks his head a little.

"I had a good teacher," he brushes the compliment off, but the words still feel good.

"Well, I'll leave you two to it for now. I gotta call Danneel, see if there is any news about Adrianne," Jensen says, sounding a little regretful, like he'd rather stay out here and watch them. "Sweetheart, get some water and make sure you stay hydrated."

"What about me?" Jeff asks.

Jensen grins and shrugs.

"Eh, you're replaceable," he jokes.

"I'll show you replaceable, pretty boy!" Jeff exclaims, puffing his chest out. Jensen laughs and vanishes in the house.

"I'll get water for both of us," Jared offers, and follows Jensen into the house. The air inside is cooler, feeling nice on his heated, damp skin. Jared's long hair is sticking to the skin at the nape of his neck and he jogs upstairs to get a hairband he's been carrying around in his backpack since the heatwave. In the bathroom, he brushes his hair back with his fingers and ties it into a bun at the back of his head, a little messier than he would have liked it to be but he hasn't quite mastered the art of tying his hair up neatly just yet.

Back downstairs, he grabs two bottles of water from the fridge and nearly runs into Jensen in the hallway.

Jensen stops and looks at him, looking a little surprised, and Jared realizes Jensen has never seen him with his hair up like that. He flushes.

"It looks stupid, I know," he admits, because he knows his messy, long hair usually hides his forehead. Chad's been teasing him that it's a fivehead not a forehead ever since he saw Jared with his hair in a bun a couple of weeks ago.

Jensen moves in closer. He takes Jared by the hips and pulls him up against him, tipping his head back.

"Stupid. Yeah," he says in a deep, low murmur. "Doesn't make me want to drag you upstairs and have my way with you at all."

Jared flushes, both embarrassed and aroused.

"Jensen," he admonishes. "Jeff is waiting outside."

"Mmm," Jensen says and angles his head up, brushing their lips together. "I hate Jeff."

Jared laughs against his lips.

"You don't."

"Right now I really do," Jensen replies and kisses him again, slowly coaxing Jared's lips apart and kissing him deeply.

It takes all of Jared's willpower to untangle himself from Jensen after that and go back outside.

+

"Hey Jensen," Jeff calls out, when Jensen comes back outside a couple of hours later. Jared and Jeff have taken breaks periodically, to catch their breath and have some water, sitting down on the grass to chat a little, but Jared still feels winded, his muscles burning from exhaustion.

"Come join us," Jeff adds and glances at Jared. "You up for one more round, kid?"

Jared thinks about it for a moment, then nods.

"What do you have in mind?" he asks, grabbing a half empty bottle of water from the ground. He uncaps it and empties it in one go.

"I want to see how you handle two people at once," Jeff says as Jensen approaches. "Nothing fancy. Just try and block me and Jensen."

"Okay," Jared nods. He tosses the bottle aside, far enough that it won't be in the way. They get into position, and Jensen meets his eyes and gives him a small nod. Jeff comes at him first and Jared manages to block all his punches and jabs, familiar with Jeff's style. Jensen is different. His movements are sharper, faster, and Jared holds his own against him for a while but then Jensen twists his body and uses his shoulder to knock Jared off balance. They both tumble onto the ground. The impact with the ground is less painful than Jared expected, softened by a spell Jared knows Jensen or Jeff must have used, and Jensen has a hand under Jared's head, cupping it as they go down. It still leaves Jared winded and Jensen pins him down easily. He looks down at him, checking him, before he grins.

"Guess you're not better than me yet," he says, but there's no hint of criticism in the words. His tone is teasing and his eyes twinkle with mirth.

"Maybe I just like being pinned down by you," Jared returns cheekily. Jensen's expression darkens a little, and Jared can see the desire there. Jensen leans down a little, as if to kiss him, and Jared uses that moment to flip them over. It takes all his strength, but Jensen still lands on his back with a startled 'oof', and Jared laughs as he holds him down by the arms, his knees bracketing Jensen's legs tightly.

"Ha!" he exclaims, and Jensen looks up at him with surprise. Jeff is laughing somewhere behind them, loud and boastful.

"You fight dirty," Jensen murmurs.

"Yeah," Jared replies with a smile. "Say you give in and I'll kiss you."

"Oh, you think a kiss is enough of an incentive?"

Jared raises an eyebrow.

"I'm willing to bargain with you, oh mighty fae," he jokes, holding Jensen's gaze.

"And I think that's my cue to leave," Jeff says, coughing pointedly. Jared laughs and sits back, letting go off Jensen's arms. His ass is resting on Jensen's thighs, close to his groin, and he gives Jensen a dirty grin before looking back at Jeff.

"We'll behave," he promises. "So, who won this round?"

Jensen sits up, too, the movement jostling Jared a little.

"Well, I doubt your pretty face will distract anyone else, so that move you pulled isn't really going to help you in the future," Jeff starts and shrugs. "But you won. And I really do have to leave now; I got plans for later."

Jared crows, throwing his arms up.

"Hear that?" he boasts. "I won."

"Yeah, but I think Jeff is biased, 'cause he taught you everything you know," he says and then leans in closer, whispers, "We'll try that again in bed later and see who has the upper hand then."

The words make Jared flush hot all over, and Jensen grins, patting his thigh. "Get up," he says. "We gotta be good hosts and show Jeff out."

Jared climbs off Jensen's lap. They both get up, brushing grass and some dirt off their clothes, and Jensen slides his arm around his waist for a moment and kisses his cheek.

"You were great today," he says sincerely, and Jared smiles, feeling pride bloom in his chest.

They walk Jeff to the door, exchange hugs and goodbyes, and wait on the doorstep until Jeff's car leaves through the gate and it slides closed behind him automatically.

"So," Jared says as Jensen pulls him back inside and closes the front door.

"So," Jensen echoes. He backs Jared up against the wall and pulls his head down into a hard kiss. It's messy and thorough, their bodies pressed together. Jared holds onto Jensen's shoulders, lips open and pliant under Jensen's as Jensen kisses him until they're both breathless. He loves the way Jensen takes charge, the way he can let go and let Jensen take the lead. It's never been like that with girls – and maybe Jared's way of thinking had been a bit stereotypical, outdated, but he always felt like he had to be the one to take charge, had been focused on making sure his girlfriends were enjoying themselves and feeling comfortable with him. Jared is big and clumsy and he's never been really good at judging his own strength, and that's something he'd always tried to consider when he was in bed with someone; he'd felt the need to be a little careful, to give before taking.

With Jensen the roles are almost reversed. It thrills Jared more than he cares to admit that Jensen is older and more experienced, and Jared is the one who is being taken care of.

"You have no idea how hot you looked out there," Jensen murmurs, nipping at Jared's neck. "The way you move. And your fucking hair. Fuck, you drive me absolutely insane."

Jared lets out a breathless moan and Jensen pushes the hem of his shirt aside and sucks a bruising kiss onto his skin. He nudges a leg between Jared's, thigh strong and firm, and Jared lets his legs fall open, body slumping down a couple of inches so he can press against Jensen's leg, ride his thigh with desperate rolls of his hips.

"Fuck. Fuck, Jensen," he whimpers, his cock hard and damp. He can also feel himself starting to get wet, the feeling startlingly unfamiliar, and yet it turns him on. His powers have been unblocked for a few weeks now, but the fact that this is still new, that Jensen is making his body react that way for the first time, makes a thrill run through his body. 

He shudders and then lets out a broken whimper when Jensen pulls back a little, slowing down.

Jensen slides a hand between Jared's head and the wall and presses a kiss that's gentler, slower to his lips.

"Not here," he says, a bit regretfully. "And I think you might need a bath first before I let you in my bed again. You're all dirty."

He brushes his thumb over Jared's cheekbone, probably wiping away dirt, Jared realizes. He feels his arousal diminish a little and snorts.

"Wow, a bath? Way to make me feel like a kid."

Jensen laughs and kisses him again.

"Believe me, that's not the type of bath I have in mind," he promises and pulls back. He shakes his head a little, looking sheepish. "Sorry for attacking you like that."

"That's okay," Jared says, shifting a little. "Very okay."

Jensen meets his eyes and gives him a smalls mile.

"Okay. I'm glad," he says and kisses Jared one last time. "Still. You should grab a bite to eat, too, replenish your strength after the workout you had. I made sandwiches, they're on a plate in the fridge. I'll go upstairs and start drawing a bath for us."

"Okay," Jared agrees a bit reluctantly. His body is still strumming with need, his cock half-hard.

In the kitchen, he grabs the sandwiches and eats two quickly, standing against the kitchen counter. They're good, with thick slices of meat and avocado and mustard, but Jared is eager to get back to Jensen. He puts the empty plate in the dishwasher and then hurries upstairs, taking two stairs at a time.

The bathroom is already steaming up, the hot water almost high enough in the big tub, a pale greenish color from whatever bath oil Jensen must have poured in. It smells nice, the scent fresh but not sweet like the oils and bubble baths Sandy picked out with Jared a few months ago.

"Watch this for me while I go get something real quick," Jensen says, pressing a kiss to his lips as he passes. Jared nods and looks at the water splashing down into a tub for a few moments, before he starts stripping. His clothes are a little grimy from the long work out, damp with sweat and smudged with grass and dirt. He can't see a hamper, so he tosses them in a corner and makes a mental note to ask Jensen where to put them later. He's down to his underwear when Jensen returns, holding two filled wine glasses.

"I'm nineteen," Jared reminds him while Jensen puts the glasses down by the top of the tub.

"Which makes you fully grown up in the world of the fae," Jensen says, and turns to look Jared up and down before starting to pull off his own clothes. "And I know you drink."

"I'm just saying, the law frowns upon older men plying their younger boyfriends with alcohol," Jared jokes. Jensen gives him an amused look.

"And I'm not really sure I like wine," Jared adds sheepishly. "I tried some at my parents once and it wasn't my thing."

"Well, good thing this isn't normal wine," Jensen says. He slides his boxer briefs down his legs, and Jared feels a new flare of desire as he watches him. "It's fae. Just try it; I'm sure you'll like it."

He steps into the tub and sits down, sinking into the water with a sigh before turning the tap off.

"Are you going to just stand there or join me?" he asks. Jared flushes, realizing he'd been momentarily distracted by Jensen's naked body.

Quickly, Jared strips off his underwear and Jensen holds one arm out.

"Come here," he says, indicating at the place in front of him. Jared lifts a leg over the edge of the tub, hissing a little as his foot sinks down into the hot water, but gets the second in quickly, a little embarrassed by the view of his ass he's giving Jensen. He sits down, the hot water engulfing him up to his stomach and Jensen's legs bracketing him, and leans back into Jensen.

"Too hot?" Jensen asks, sliding one arm around Jared's shoulders and kissing his temple.

"'s fine. Just need to get used to it," Jared replies. He has to admit that it does feel nice, both the water and being held against Jensen's chest like that. He closes his eyes for a moment, breathes in the scented, steamy air, and feels his muscles relax.

"Did you find out anything about Adrianne?" he asks softly.

"No, no news yet," Jensen replies. "I got it under control though, you don't need to worry about it."

Jared nods. He scoots a little lower, so he can rest his head better against Jensen's shoulder without the bun getting in the way. The new position makes Jensen's cock press against the small of back, just above the swell of Jared's ass. Jensen's wet, warm hand strokes over his chest lazily and he kisses the side of Jared's face again.

"This is nice," he murmurs, his other hand coming to rest on Jared's belly under the water.

Jared yawns lazily.

"Well, I was expecting something a little more romantic. Candles and music and champagne," he mocks.

"I'll remember that for next time."

"Yeah? Will you write me poetry too? And bubbles, I want bubbles," he says, and Jensen chuckles.

"I don't think I'm very good at composing poetry," he says. He shifts, Jared's body moving with him, and reaches over the edge of the tub to get their glasses. Jared takes his and sniffs at it carefully, before taking a small sip. It's a little thicker than wine, sweet but not overbearingly so, and quite strong.

Jared hums, the taste a lot more pleasant than he expected, warmth settling in his stomach.

"What's this called?"

"It _is_ a wine, strictly speaking," Jensen says and adds with a small laugh. "But everyone calls it Lovers' Ambrosia."

Jared groans.

"Please don't tell me you're giving me some kind of aphrodisiac."

"Nah," Jensen says. "It's something we have whenever there's something to celebrate, especially weddings. It's quite heady though, so you can get drunk on it pretty quickly. Danneel and I once had a jug each at a wedding and everything was spinning afterward."

"Did you puke?" Jared teases.

"That's classified information, sorry. There are a few things Danneel and I promised we'd never tell anyone else," Jensen replies. Jared cranes his head back, watching Jensen takes a sip.

"Did you and her ever… you know?" he asks, his stomach clenching a little at the thought. Danneel is stunning, and even if she has a spouse, the thought of Jensen and Danneel together makes Jared feel a little uneasy. They're so close, the friendship between them obviously strong.

Jensen sighs, lowering his glass.

"Once," he admits softly. "We were traveling together, trying to track someone down. It was years ago, before she and Genevieve became more than friends."

"Oh," Jared says, but his voice sounds a little strained in his own ears. Jensen tightens his arm around him and kisses his cheek.

"I'm sorry. But I promise you that it didn't mean anything, sweetheart. It never meant anything with anyone," he assures. "Danneel and I were on the road for a while and we were both lonely. There were times where I doubted that I'd ever find you, that I'd ever get to have something like this. Something real."

"Jensen," Jared starts, feeling guilty for making Jensen feel bad about his past relationships. It's hypocritical of him to feel hurt, when he's been with others too, and Jensen had to see him with someone else on top of it.

"No, let me explain," Jensen says softly. "It was tough for me sometimes. Until a year and a half ago, the spells on you were strong enough that I couldn't feel you at all. I knew you were somewhere out there but I couldn't form any kind of connection. And the older I got, the fewer friends I had that weren't settled down yet. Ten years isn't much in the grand scheme of things, but usually parents make arrangements much sooner than mine did for me, so most of my friends were betrothed to someone much closer in age. By the time I was in my early twenties almost all of them had spouses. And then there was me and I didn't even know how you were doing and if you were okay, if you were taken care of."

"I'm sorry, Jensen," Jared says, his eyes burning with tears. He sits up a little and twists around so he can look at Jensen better, can cup his face and stroke his thumb over his cheek. "I'm so, so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, sweetheart," Jensen hushes. "Don't be upset. Please."

"But I was selfish. The last few months I was so selfish, just thinking about me and the way my world was turned upside down," Jared says, shaking his head. "I had a happy childhood. Everything's been pretty damn great, and you, you're the one who suffered most when my parents gave me away."

Jensen sighs and rests their foreheads together.

"But I did come here and turn your world upside down. You had every reason to be upset."

"Well, I'm glad you did," Jared tells him and brings their lips together. The angle is a little awkward; they're both still holding their glasses, and the tub is too cramped for Jared to fully turn around, the porcelain slippery. He wishes he could turn this into something more, but it's an accident waiting to happen, so he keeps the kiss chaste, light. He pulls back with a small smile.

"Really glad," he emphasizes. Jensen's lips turn up, and when Jared turns back around he pulls him close against his chest again with his free hand and nuzzles his jaw.

+

"I should probably go back to my apartment tomorrow," Jared says. He picks up a wet wine glass and carefully dries it.

"Yeah." Jensen glances at him, but keeps up scrubbing the pot he made pasta sauce in for their dinner.

"I got homework and stuff. And I need to get up early on Monday to go to class," Jared adds.

"I know," Jensen says.

Jared sighs and gives Jensen his best puppy eyes. It's a look that worked on his parents for years, before they got immune to it.

"Ask me to stay."

Jensen laughs, putting the pot on the drying rack and shaking his hands to get the water and soap off.

"Jay. You just told me why you need to go back to your apartment."

"Yeah. But I don't want to," Jared says. "I like sleeping here better."

"You've only spent one night here," Jensen points out.

Jared sets the wine glass he's been holding in his hands down and shrugs sheepishly.

"In your bed. I spent a few nights on your couch before you came home."

"I kinda noticed when I came back," Jensen says in a teasing voice. He grabs the towel from Jared's lax fingers and dries his hands properly. "How many?"

"You know. Some," Jared hedges.

Jensen gives him a knowing grin.

"You missed me."

"I was mad at you," Jared shoots back. "Ask Jeff. He can tell you just how mad I was."

"So you stayed at my house because you were angry with me?" Jensen asks. He drops the towel next to the sink and moves in closer, wrapping his hands around Jared's waist. "Sounds reasonable."

"Well, I wasn't mad the entire time," Jared concedes. "But for a while. Being here made me feel better, though, 'cause… I can't really explain. I feel better when I'm here."

"We aren't really made for the city. Fae like nature – it's why I picked this place. The backyard reminds me of home, it keeps me calm," Jensen explains. "There are too many things in the human world that irritate me. All the noise and the crowds and the technology; phones and TVs. We fae prefer things a little more peaceful."

Jared gives Jensen a doubting look.

"I like phones and TVs," he argues. "You sound like a grouchy old man."

Jensen mock glares at him.

"Are you calling me old, sweetheart?" he asks and pinches Jared's backside. Jared yelps.

"Well, you're the one acting all old… " he defends himself. "You don't even have a TV here."

"I don't see why I'd need one."

"Because movies are awesome!" Jared says. "Oh my god, please tell me you've seen movies before?"

"I'm not that out of touch with this realm," Jensen grouses. "Of course I have."

"How many?"

"A few," Jensen says vaguely.

Jared grins.

"You know I'm forced to make you watch a movie with me tonight now, don't you?" he asks.

"Well, as you pointed out, I don't have a TV," Jensen says, sounding happy. Jared shakes his head.

"Not gonna work," he sing-songs. "I have a laptop _and_ I have a few movies saved on it. We'll get some snacks and drinks and settle in your bed. I'll even let you help pick something."

Jensen looks at him and his hands slowly slides lower, settling on Jared's ass. "Isn't there something else you'd rather be doing in bed?" he asks, voice low. Jared bites down on his bottom lip.

"Yes. After a movie," he stresses.

Jensen sighs, his arms dropping from Jared's body.

"Okay. Fine," he gives in. "The things I do for you."

Jared grins.

"Thank you," he says and kisses the corner of Jensen's lips.

+

The selection of movies isn't very extensive, but Jared figures he has lots of time to work his way through his DVD collection with Jensen and introduce him to the classics. He settles on _Inception_ , because he loves the movie and he figures Jensen might enjoy the twists and turns of the story.

They eat chips with salsa that Danneel bought and left in the pantry, and sip more fae wine. The more Jared has of it, the more used he becomes to the taste. He likes the way it makes his stomach feel warm and the sweetness it leaves in his mouth.

"You're just trying to get me drunk," Jared says when Jensen pours some more into their glasses halfway through the movie. He's curled up against Jensen, his head cushioned on his shoulder, and Jensen nuzzles his jaw.

"Like I'd need to."

Jared angles is head up and lets their lips touch in a small kiss.

"Point," he admits.

Jensen is about to reply, but Jared presses his finger to his lips with a loud 'shhh' and points to the laptop screen.

"Obnoxious," Jensen mutters, but he kisses the top of Jared's head and goes to back to watching the movie.

Jared is pretty buzzed by the time the movie ends. He's not drunk – Jensen only ever poured a little wine into their glasses so the bottle isn't even empty yet – but he's definitely feeling it.

"So wait," Jensen says, still looking at the screen where the credits are rolling an hour later. "Was this whole thing real or not?"

Jared giggles and flops down onto his back, stretching his arms over his head.

"That's for you to decide."

Jensen looks back at him.

"You're drunk," he says. Jared grins.

"Not really," he says.

Jensen gives him an amused smile, his lips quirked up.

"Yes really," he says. He crawls forward, closing the laptop and carefully moving it off the bed. Jared feels too lazy to move, and he watches Jensen happily.

Jensen settles down next to him, propped up on one hand. He brushes the fingers of his free hand over Jared's brow, down his cheek, and across his lips.

"So, that's your idea of a good time, huh?" he says softly.

Jared's heart is already beating a little faster, the simple touch from Jensen enough.

"Well, I can think of some other things that are fun," he admits. He parts his lips, lets his tongue slip out and touch the tips of Jensen's fingers.

The mood shifts instantly. Jared's been feeling a low thrum of arousal all day – doesn't matter that they had sex that morning and that it was so intense it almost knocked him out. It's like he can't really get enough of Jensen, of being close to him.

Sucking one of Jensen's fingers into his mouth, Jared moans. His legs fall open and he feels his dick getting hard.

"Baby," Jensen murmurs. He drags his finger from Jared's mouth, slides it down his lips and chin, leaving a damp trail there. Jared groans. Eyes dark and breath coming out in soft pants, Jensen leans down and captures his lips in a heated kiss.

After the bath, they didn't really bother getting dressed in more than shorts and t-shirts, and those are taken off quickly now, tossed aside, while they kiss and touch. Jensen is all warm, smooth skin and hard muscles; his whole body is broad and strong. Jared likes that; it's not a thought that ever crossed his mind before Jensen, but there's something intoxicating about being with someone who is just as strong if not stronger than he is. He lets his hands run over Jensen's upper arms, fingers spanning around the muscles, and arches against Jensen.

Jensen bites at his jaw, tongue soothing over the skin moments later.

"What do you want?" he murmurs.

"I don't--" Jared starts, mind feeling clouded, the words breathless. "I don't know. What's good? With a guy, I mean?"

"So many things," Jensen murmurs. "I can jerk you off, or suck you off. Or we can fuck. Anyway you want it."

"What. What do you like?" Jared asks, because he honestly doesn't know what to say, what to ask for. Sex with girls is different, and even with them he's never really talked during sex, dirty or otherwise. Everything just kind of always fell into place and he was just happy to get laid.

Jensen pulls back, places a soft kiss onto Jared's lips.

"With you? Anything," he says, and he must realize his answer isn't really helping Jared. He rests his hand on Jared's hip and squeezes it. "You ever had a girl ride you, baby?"

The thought makes Jared's stomach swoop. He nods, and tries not to think about it in detail because he's in bed with Jensen. And yet, Jensen asked, and Jared has and he always loved how it felt.

"You want to ride me?" Jensen asks. He flips them so he's on his back, Jared on top, before Jared can answer.

"Jesus," Jared groans, and grinds down against Jensen a couple of times before he can stop himself. He's hard, they both are, and Jared can already feel dampness forming between his cheeks. He pushes himself up with his hands on Jensen's chest and shifts around until he feels Jensen's cock nudge between his cheeks. Jensen presses up, thrusting against him. A moan falls from Jared's lips, just the knowledge of what it'll feel like to have him inside of him enough to make his stomach tighten.

He moves a little more, lets Jensen's cock slide between his cheeks, the wetness there making it easy. He doesn't want to wait suddenly, just wants to get to the main event and feel Jensen. He isn't sure if he needs prep – he took Jensen easily enough this morning – and if they need more lube too, and a condom.

Jared stills, a thought crossing through his head.

"Jensen," he says. "We didn't...this morning we didn't use a condom."

"We don't need to. We're fine," Jensen says.

Jared breathes out a laugh.

"Fae thing?" he guesses. Jensen grins and nods. "Do we need lube again or...?"

The words are spoken a bit hesitantly, unsure. Jensen moves his hand hand back, fingers sliding between his cheeks. Jared moans, legs falling open wider as he rocks back. He feels Jensen rub a finger over his hole, feels him spread Jared's own slick there. Then Jensen presses into him, two fingers sliding in easily, and Jared arches into the touch with a gasp.

"You're good. You're _good_ ," Jensen tells him, voice a little choked. The answer is good enough for Jared. When Jensen pulls his finger out with a wet sound, Jared wiggles around, feels Jensen's cock press against him.

"Lift up," Jensen says softly. He reaches around them, holds his own cock as Jared lifts up and blindly moves back a little. Jensen's cock nudges between his cheeks, slides along the crack and Jared shifts until he feels it catch against his rim. He stills then and takes a deep breath before he lowers himself. He knows what to expect this time, but the initial penetration still leaves him breathless. Jensen is big, and Jared doubts he's ever not going to feel it and the thought makes his stomach swoop. He loves this, _loves_ this. The way it feels to be opened by Jensen's cock, to be stretched wide around him, the amazing way it feels to know Jensen is inside of him, filling him so deeply.

Jared doesn't stop until Jensen is all the way in him, the muscles in his thighs trembling as comes to a stop. He's breathing hard, and Jensen is watching him through dark eyes, cheeks flushed.

"Jared," he murmurs, and it sounds tense.

Trying to see what it'll feel like, Jared pushes himself up a few inches, the drag of Jensen's cock inside him slow and perfect, and sinks back down. Sparks of pleasure shoot through him.

"Oh," he gasps, and the sound mixes with Jensen's moan.

He repeats the move, then again, and gains a little more confidence from the noises he draws from Jensen and the amazing way it feels for him. The rhythm he sets isn't quite smooth, but it's good. Jensen's hands come to rest on his hips, helping him guide him up and down, and Jared grasps Jensen's waist for leverage. He moves a little faster, sliding up and down, and soft moans and whimpers start falling from his lips.

"Feels good?" Jensen asks, breathless, his hips rocking up to meet Jared's thrusts now. "You're so tight for me, sweetheart, so amazing."

"Jensen," Jared groans. " _Yes_."

His thighs are starting to burn a little and he shifts, and he swears Jensen slides in even deeper, hitting all the perfect spots. Jared arches his back, moves one hand behind him onto Jensen's thigh to hold on to him better.

Jensen comes first this time. Jared feels it: the way Jensen tenses under him, his hands pushing Jared down onto his cock, and then wet heat fills Jared.

"Jensen, Jensen, oh my God," Jared says, _babbles_ , and he wraps his hand around his dick, gives it a few sloppy strokes while he moves up and down on Jensen a handful more times, then he comes too.

Later, they lie cuddled up together under the covers. Jensen has cleaned them up with a washcloth and the window is cracked open, letting cool air in, and Jared feels absolutely content. His head is resting on Jensen's chest and Jensen is patting him while he's idly tracing patterns onto Jensen's stomach with the tips of his fingers.

"Can't believe I ever thought I was straight," he mumbles and snorts.

Jensen's hand stops briefly before he strokes it back down Jared's back.

"Nineteen and confused," he reminds him.

"Not anymore," Jared vows and turns his head a little to kiss Jensen's chest. "'m glad my parents picked you, Jensen."

He drifts off, held firmly in Jensen's arms.

That night, in his dream, he's sitting on that little patch of sand where he unknowingly gave his whereabouts away to Jensen months ago. His toes are in the water, cool wet running over them, and when a soft breeze blows through the grass behind him he thinks he hears Jensen's soft, soothing laughter. He feels at home.


End file.
